


Indulgence

by GothicGirl_1331



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom!kylo, Breeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Xenophilia, bottom!Hux, ’bonding with your coworkers’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicGirl_1331/pseuds/GothicGirl_1331
Summary: KHK prompt fill; anon wanted Hux and Kylo losing their virginities to some hung aliens, I hope this fits!





	Indulgence

“Are you serious-?” Kylo looked at his co- well, co-worker, soon to be co-commander, open-mouthed.

“It’s not like anyone here would be memorable, Kylo.” Hux finished rolling up a cigara, leaning back against the officer’s bar wall to light it. “And I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not run risk of dying without at least one sexual encounter.”

“But- If we get caught, we’re fucked in an entirely opposite way.” He looked conflicted. “How would we even go about finding the right ones?”

“All it takes is a simple holonet site; I’ll arrange everything for the evening, if you can take care of getting a room.” The redhead passed him the cigara, and he took it after a beat, pulling off of it hesitantly.

“... Okay.” He nods, exhaling slowly and watching the smoke swirl away. “I can do that, yeah. You said on the next shore leave?”

“Mhm. Three cycles from now.” They continue to pass the smoke back and forth until it was down to the filter, where Hux stubbed it out in an ashtray. “We’ll be on Durian IX, which is well known for being a planet of vices and pleasures. We’ll be just fine.”

When shore leave finally rolled around, Kylo checked into the hotel, setting his bag down as Hux came in through the door behind him.

“They’ll be here in a few hours; gives us time to prepare.” He sets his things down on the other side of the single, over-large bed. “Come on.”

He dragged him into the bathroom and started the shower, setting out an... extensive preparation kit, that Kylo had absolutely fuck-all knowledge of what to do with, and he said as much, to his own gathering embarrassment.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Hux had already disrobed, lean and pale against the counter as he looked at Kylo. “I’ll help you.”

They spent two and a half of the three hours until their chosen partners would arrive in the bathroom, Hux cleaning and grooming both himself and the brunette with a practiced kind of ease, and by the end of it, they were both smooth-shaven and well cleaned, and Hux finally produced three final things; an alarmingly large bottle of lubricant, and two plassteel bulbs, with thick stems and flat bases.  
“What-“

“If we were going to be getting fucked by humans, I’d forgo the plugs, but we’re not.” He goes over to him, rubbing his hip lightly. “Just lean over the counter and relax; it won’t hurt.”

Hux, he decided, was a liar. The toy pressed heavily against his insides, and the stretch was a dull ache that let itself be known with each little movement he made, which in turn made getting onto the bed an almost impossible task, but somehow he managed it between a growing erection and his sore backside, laying carefully against the pillows; Hux settled beside him, petting his side in what Kylo figured was supposed to be a reassurig way.

“You’ll enjoy this, Kylo; I did a lot of research and vetting for this.” The keypad to the door beeped, and it slid open to allow two tall xenos entrance. They were roughly the same height, two or three heads taller than both of the humans, and twice as broad, though one seemed rather like a sentient insect, and the other more aquatic, though both were just as intimiating and exotic to them.

“Well, well.” The aquatic one smirked, revealing sharp teeth as he practically devours the sight of them. “Looks like we’re really in luck, Ghiri; such pretty little things...”

Ghiri gave a soft clicking noise, stepping up to Kylo’s side of the bed and grazing one rough fingertip along the inside of his ankle, looking at him with dark eyes. “I like this one, Juri.”

While they busied with disrobing, Kylo looked at Hux, shaking slightly.

_**Hux-** _

_**Relax, Ren. This is going to be good.**_ The redhead does let him grab onto his hand though, rubbing circles into the back with his thumb as their partners turn around, settling on either side of the one they’d picked.

Whatever Kylo had expected, it definitely was not for Ghiri to kiss him, pressing into his mouth to taste and take as his hands wandered; he could feel the slick tip of his member against his ribs, sending a shiver through him. Hux, it seemed, was more into Juri, who’d moved from by his side to between his legs, teasing his cock with his tongue while the Lieutenant rapidly delved deeper and deeper into the growing pleasure.

Ghiri manhandled him onto his stomach, pushing his hips up but keeping his chest flat, and he was scared, but greater than that was a hot pulse of want, edging towards need, as the xeno teased between his cheeks, toying with the plug before replacing it with his fingers, chittering with excitement.

_-such a tight little ass, Force User; can’t wait to get you spread open and begging for me._

He flushed heavily, pressing his face into the pillow; the hard ridges of his knuckles were unyielding but warm, and the discomfort faded quickly when the digit in him curled, rubbing something that made him gasp, pressing back slightly.

_There it is~_ he could feel the smirk on the other’s face through his thoughts, his other hand coming up to pull one thick asscheek to the side, spreading him open further to watch. Such a cute little hole, gonna fill you up so good, make sure you never have anyone better.

He felt like he was going to die from the warring flow of blood in his body, turning his head to glance at Hux, who rather looked like he enjoyed being roughly fingered by Juri; he was bowed up off the beg, half-covering his face with one hand to smother any overly-loud sounds, but Ren could feel echoes of his lust and pleasure like pinpoints of red and gold starburst, inadvertently increasing his own.

He rocked back shamelessly as Ghiri pressed another ridged digit into him, focusing on spreading him open more than relaxing him now, and Kylo reached back, wrapping his long fingers around the other’s tapered shaft, stroking him with a firm grip; the head was flared, flattened slightly, with a long slit in the center that got him an absolutely wonderfully pleased chitter when he thumbed over it.

_Wish I was in season; would love to fuck you full of my eggs, leave you stuffed and shaking, unable to think of anyone else; have another pump you so full of cum you’d burst with it, keep you nice and fat with young-_ The insectoid was projecting the thought intentionally, had to’ve been, but Kylo found himself aching with an entirely new want, and when those skilled fingers brushed across that spot again, he came in ropes, soaking the sheets beneath him. Ghiri seemed to take that as a sign to continue, because he withdrew his fingers and shifted behind him, pressing the slick tip of his ovipositor to his entrance and settling his hands on the young Knight’s hips, breaching him slowly in shallow thrusts until he was fully seated, and Kylo grabbed the sheets in white fingers, the pain of it blending seamlessly into the aftershocks.

Hux was on his back still, legs thrown over Juri’s shoulders as the other finally pulled four slick fingers from him, and Kylo’s eyes widened as he saw the girth and length of his cock. It was very similar to Ghiri’s at the head, most likely another species that laid eggs into their partner, but roughly half the length and twice as thick. Watching it breach Hux gave him a twinge of sympathetic pain, but Hux apparently loved it, rolling his hips into it.

His focus came back to his own partner as the insectoid started to really fuck him, pistoning into him with deep, heavy-hitting strokes that had his cock at attention once again, sensitive and red; Ghiri kept projecting filthy thoughts to him, showing him image after image of how he’d breed him, show him off while the human was speared on his length, egg after egg fucked into him by both this one and a number of others until he looked like a properly bred whore, and he hated himself a little for wanting so terribly to feel that in reality. Instead of delving further down that road, he grabbed for Hux’s hand again, pressing his face into the mattress. Ghiri came without much fuss, pulling out with a slow, slick sound, fingers pushing any that leaked out back inside with his thumb.

_Take a break, boy; you’re gonna need it for when my friend fucks you, too, he’s been dying for this trip._ He wrapped a hand around Ren’s dick and balls, squeezing lightly. _He’s rougher, but I think that won’t be a problem for a whore like you; your friend certainly enjoys it._

His face is flushed a deep red, but he could see how Hux enjoyed it; when the two finally switched places, Juri’s blue-tinged cum sliding out of Hux and pooling on the sheets under him, Kylo half-expected him to be softening. Instead, the other’s cock was still standing proud, as was Ghiri’s. Even thoroughly fucked as he’d been by the insectoid, his companion’s girth was intimidating, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.  
The aqueous male settled behind him, groping his backside roughly.

“Barely even phased him, Ghir; bet you’ll enjoy Red over there, he’s got a great little ass.”

Kylo couldn’t focus on Hux as he felt the thick, blunt head of Juri’s member press against his already sore rim, callous, claw-tipped hands gripping his hips like a vice as he steadily pressed inside, and stars, but the knight felt like he was being split open, writhing as the other bottomed out.

“Shit, did you even loosen him at all? He’s tighter than a twi’lek girl.” Gracefully, he gave the young man a few minutes to adjust, grinding against his backside in tiny circles; distantly, he could hear Hux moaning again, the slick slap of Ghiri’s hips against his ass sharp in the room.

He got tired of it, eventually, getting his knees under him and rocking back and forth on the absolutely ungodly cock currently inside him, stretched so wide he nearly could feel it in his throat; he rocked forward, trying to ease the ache of it between his hips, but he was caught, the other male taking over. It was rough and quick, and it was painful in a way that swirled into the pleasure, amplified it along with the low, rumbling voice in his ear, purring about how tight he was, how well he took a cock, and it only took a handful more thrusts before he came again, and he’s hyper-aware of the flood of cool, watery cum into his already over-full body, unable to do more than whine as Juri pulled out, his ass gaped and fluttering, with the two aliens’ mixed release dripping out of him, vaguely aware of Ghiri leaving Hux in a similar state.

The door clicked shut after them and Ren did little more than slump to the sheets, laying in his own mess dazed and slack.

It was certainly something they’d remember.


End file.
